


Inattesamente perfetto

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Ancora prima di sapere di essere un omega e quindi di avere una natura ancora più adatta a soddisfare i suoi istinti primordiali, Shu Itsuki adorava i bambini. L’idea della paternità fisica, del sentire al proprio interno intimo crescere qualcosa e il senso di responsabile protezione e amore che ne derivava, di amore incondizionato che da questa cosa sicuramente scaturiva sono sempre state emozioni che lui ha desiderato, assolutamente, di provare.Nulla ha tolto, tutto questo, alla sua passione per il cucito prima e poi al mondo degli idol, dacché per lui riguardavano due sfere completamente diverse in cui desiderava, com’era naturale, raggiungere la soddisfazione e la realizzazione completa. Sia nell’ambito privato che in quello lavorativo puntava unicamente alla perfezione - alla sua, personalissima perfezione, ma non si sarebbe accontentato di meno.Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ indetta da Fanwriter.it e Torre di Carta.[accennati OMEGAVERSE!!!/MPREGN!!!]





	Inattesamente perfetto

★ Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa ‘ **You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest** ’ indetta da Fanwriter.it e Torre di Carta.  
★ **Prompt:** 3) Perfect (Ed Sheeran)  
★ **Numero parole:** 5085  
★ **Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
★ **Personaggi:** Kuro Kiryuu, Shu Itsuki, Mika Kagehira   
★ **Rating:** Verde  
★ **Note autrice:** NECESSITAVO DI COSE tipo l’Omegaverse!Au e l’mpregn e anche Shu isterico per diversi motivi perdonatemi tutti…………..

  
  
  
  
  


L’ennesimo borbottio viene prodotto quando il velivolo ha un piccolo sobbalzo nell’aria, causa una fitta nube gonfia di pioggia e di fulmini.  
-Io non dovrei neanche essere qui, in questo momento!  
Tutti sanno, specialmente chi lavora con Shu Itsuki da tanti anni, quanto a lui piaccia lamentarsi, di ogni singola cosa. Rimane nella sua natura, intrinsecamente, essere pienamente soddisfatto solo di pochissimi e trascurabili dettagli a quel mondo - ma anche su quelli, comunque in ogni caso, disquisire. E ci sarebbe pure da chiedersi quale animo tanto dedito all’inappagamento e alla tragedia sia così tanto contrito in un’esistenza senza scampo e non esserne mai davvero stanco o spossato.  
Ma daltronde Mika conosce sia tutto ciò sia la ragione ultima del suo dissentire col mondo, che almeno per una volta non è propriamente una mera questione di principio. Se gli usa una certa pazienza e una certa comprensione, quindi, è perché teme di assistere all’ennesima crisi isterica causata dagli ormoni.  
Si sporge appena dal proprio posto, parlando sottovoce per quanto è in suo potere.  
-Itsuki-san, non potevi certo tornare in Giappone a nuoto…  
Aver lasciato ai tempi delle superiori quel famoso nomignolo con cui si appellava alla sua persona non ha alterato in alcun modo il rapporto che li lega, almeno per quanto riguarda l’intensità e la natura più buona dei loro sentimenti. Infatti Shu, nell’istante successivo, lo fulmina con un’occhiata talmente truce che avrebbe potuto sciogliere un’intera calotta polare.  
Irremovibile come sempre.  
-Avrei preso un traghetto!  
-E saresti arrivato fra sette giorni.  
Mika tenta una nuova strategia, cercando di fare leva su istinti più bassi, e cercando di rendere nel proprio tono di voce quella sorta di lamento intrinseco al quale si sta appellando.  
-Poi Meme avrebbe pianto tanto…  
Shu si irrigidisce, toccandosi d’istinto la pancia. Come se sua figlia si trovasse ancora all’interno del suo ventre, ove è stata concepita e tenuta al sicuro dal mondo per tanto tempo.  
Non la vede da due mesi, da quando è dovuto andare negli USA per la stagione delle sfilate di moda americane, e Mika sa benissimo quanto sia impaziente di riabbracciarla e sentire le sue piccole e paffutine braccia che gli circondano il collo di rimando e stringere tanto tanto tanto. Lo conosce troppo bene e sa intendere qualsiasi sfumatura del suo sguardo, anche quando tenta di darsi un contegno e potrebbe arrivare a negare persino i propri sentimenti paterni - anche se non lo fa mai, perché non è davvero così meschino.  
-Megu e Ryu sono abituati ad avermi lontano.  
-Ma sono anche felicissimi quando tu torni, Itsuki-san! E anche tu sei felice!  
-Mi pare normale! Ma non è questo il punto!  
Fa un gesto con la mano, di impazienza, nel tentativo di scacciare la propria irritazione e far capire all’altro quanto fondata essa sia, allo stesso tempo.  
-Nelle mie attuali condizioni non dovrei essere su un aereo!  
Mika fa un sorriso strano, abbassando gli occhi al suo ventre per un solo istante, d’istinto. Cerca ancora una volta di rassicurarlo, di ricordargli che né lui né altri sono davvero in pericolo di vita, che magari per certe scenate avrebbe dovuto attendere almeno la ventesima settimana.  
-Non succederà niente a nessuno, è ancora troppo presto…  
Il suo tono quieto sembra sortire qualche effetto, almeno per un paio di istanti. Shu rilassa i muscoli della mascella e delle braccia, abbassa la mano le cui dita stringe attorno all’estremità del bracciolo del suo posto, e dirige gli occhi verso il finestrino per guardare il paesaggio marino che si allunga sotto l’aereo e per tutto l’orizzonte visibile.  
Il caso vuole che proprio in quel momento, quando ormai il respiro dell’omega si è regolarizzato e la sua testa si è disposta a pensare a quanti fiocchi colorati avrebbe dovuto comprare nel prossimissimo futuro, si avvicina l’hostess con il proprio carellino da prima classe e un sorriso smagliante sul viso.  
-Signore, desidera forse una bevanda? Abbiamo sia cose fredde che cose calde: succhi di frutta, tè-  
Il malumore di lui torna immediatamente a contrirgli il volto, e non le lascia neanche terminare la propria sentenza.  
-Ha intenzione di avvelenarmi, forse? Ha presente quanta roba schifosa contengono quelle cose?  
-Io-  
-Quanti zuccheri artificiali e addensanti e coloranti? Quanti insaporitori abusivi?  
-Abusivi?  
-Non! Non permetterò che certa robaccia finisca nel mio stomaco!  
Esterrefatta e attonita, la signorina rimane diverso tempo in silenzio a guardarlo, non capendo esattamente come rispondere, e se sia il caso di farlo davvero. Lui, intanto, quasi si tratti di una minaccia di morte, si è di nuovo contratto in avanti e ha portato le proprie mani al ventre, difendendo qualcosa di invisibile. Per lo più un’idea, o qualcosa di presunto tale.  
Deve intervenire Mika prima che lo prendano per pazzo, ancora una volta, e chiamino qualcuno della sicurezza.  
-Mi scusi signorina… Non desideriamo niente.  
Così, mentre ancora Shu le lancia sguardi assassini, la signorina può allontanarsi in fretta, e Mika sospirare per l’ennesima volta.  
Mancano ancora cinque ore all’arrivo e al relativo atterraggio, può chiudere gli occhi e sperare di addormentarsi per un po’. 

Ancora prima di sapere di essere un omega e quindi di avere una natura ancora più adatta a soddisfare i suoi istinti primordiali, Shu Itsuki adorava i bambini. L’idea della paternità fisica, del sentire al proprio interno intimo crescere qualcosa e il senso di responsabile protezione e amore che ne derivava, di amore incondizionato che da questa cosa sicuramente scaturiva sono sempre state emozioni che lui ha desiderato, assolutamente, di provare.   
Nulla ha tolto, tutto questo, alla sua passione per il cucito prima e poi al mondo degli idol, dacché per lui riguardavano due sfere completamente diverse in cui desiderava, com’era naturale, raggiungere la soddisfazione e la realizzazione completa. Sia nell’ambito privato che in quello lavorativo puntava unicamente alla perfezione - alla sua, personalissima perfezione, ma non si sarebbe accontentato di meno.  
Con l’adolescenza, quando finalmente gli venne comunicata la sua natura, si sentì portatore di un grande privilegio e attraversò persino una delicata fase tutta giovanile in cui credeva con estrema convinzione che l’unica parte della società appena utile fosse, appunto, quella degli omega, dacché il compito di un alpha risiedeva unicamente nel suo sperma e nulla più.  
Comprese di sbagliarsi quando anche Kuro ebbe raggiunto la piena maturazione della propria natura: alpha, non di meno. E poi, nel momento stesso in cui ebbero capito di essere predestinati, senza opporre la minima resistenza si erano uniti nella carne e nella legge.  
In questo modo è stata concepita Megu, nel pieno dello slancio d’amore e di follia che aveva unito i due sposini per quasi tre anni di matrimonio totalmente devastanti per i nervi del povero Shu che, troppo preso dalla meraviglia di ciò che poi gli era accaduto inevitabilmente, aveva sopportato con enorme stoicismo e incredibile entusiasmo ogni gonfiore, stanchezza, strana voglia, bizzarra malattia e terribile e irrazionale paura. Il parto era stato testimone del picco massimo di isteria collettiva, perché persino Kuro a un certo punto non aveva più retto a tutto quello e si era semplicemente lasciato trascinare dall’insieme degli eventi; stringere quella creaturina dai capelli fiammeggianti, che urlava come una pazza ed esigeva ogni minimo secondo di attenzione aveva riempito di felicità entrambi, per quanto stanchi ed esausti.  
Ed era stato fantastico, per Shu. Poter provare sulla propria pelle tutte quelle meravigliose sensazioni che tanto aveva sognato da bambino. Benché non avesse previsto tutto quel vomito e quei pannolini puzzolenti, il suo pragmatismo comunque aveva retto all’impatto e lui ne era uscito ancora più entusiasta da quella primissima esperienza. Megu ai suoi occhi era perfetta, in ogni cellula e in ogni grido, in ogni fiato e in ogni pretesa che esigeva. Per quanto gli era stato possibile, perché suo marito aveva sempre fatto enorme resistenza, l’aveva vestita bene e coccolata e riempita d’attenzioni, e d’altronde lei aveva risposto con un amore incondizionato che lo aveva ripagato di ogni minima fatica.  
Così, quando aveva saputo di aspettare un secondo infante, ne era stato felice. Anche Kuro lo era stato, ovviamente, dacché l’amore che provava papi Shu era uguale in intensità e in profondità all’amore che provava papi Roro, battezzato a tale maniera perché a quanto era loro sembrato il nome Kuro era troppo difficile per una bambina piccola e quindi non si poteva fare altrimenti.  
La seconda gravidanza, però, fu molto diversa dalla prima. Shu aveva vissuto un lungo periodo stressato dal lavoro, lontano dal suo partner e anche dalla sua adorata bambina; aveva cominciato a soffrire di irritazioni croniche ai tendini delle gambe e delle braccia e questo lo aveva rallentato sia nei movimenti sia nella produzione di nuovi abiti. La gravidanza si era mostrata rischiosa negli ultimi mesi perché pareva che il bambino si trovasse in una zona insolita del ventre rispetto a quello che avrebbe dovuto, col risultato che l’omega dovette passare più di tre mesi a letto senza alzarsi mai troppo. Un parto difficoltoso, poi, aveva concluso il tutto, e per fortuna il bambino era nato sano e in forze ripagando di tutta quella immensa fatica i genitori.  
Ma a quel punto, Shu aveva deciso di aver procreato a sufficienza. Certo, rinunciare all’idea di generare un’intera squadra di pallavolo fu molto doloroso per lui, ma lo fu di più ricominciare a camminare e a cucire dopo tutti quei giorni di pausa. Avere già due bellissimi bambini, un marito meraviglioso, una sorta di domestico e figura particolare che si posizionava tra il fratello minore e l’assistente segretario - Mika Kagehira, per chi non avesse inteso - e certo non gli mancava nulla per sentirsi realizzato nella sfera personale.  
Aveva deciso dunque assieme al proprio consorte una soluzione definitiva, ovvero una pratica vasectomia che non avrebbe inciso sull’intensità del loro legame fisico e non avrebbe alterato se non per la semplice fertilità nulla del loro vivere intimo di coppia.  
Peccato che, come gli avevano suggerito forti nausee e poi un test di gravidanza, qualcosa fosse andato storto. E certo non era colpa del suo utero.

-Papi Shu!  
Il bambino dai capelli rosa, con uno sguardo pimpante e vivacissimo, allunga il braccino in avanti e indica un punto imprecisato nel bel mezzo della folla di persone appena uscite dal gate. Se non fosse che suo padre lo tiene ancorato al proprio fianco, reggendolo con un braccio forte e deciso, il suo sporgersi così insistentemente nel vuoto lo farebbe rovinare a terra in maniera molto dolrosa. E a peggiorare le cose, c’è anche sua sorella maggiore che procede nel medesimo tentativo di suicidio.  
-Papi Roro! Papi Roro, guarda! C’è papi Shu!  
Ammettere che prima del consorte vede i suoi enormi bagagli sarebbe una potente sconfitta personale, quindi Kuro si limita a sorridere e a liberare le bestie che come gazzelle troppo entusiaste si gettano senza esitazione a correre in avanti, verso l’omega loro genitore, allo stesso altissimo grido.  
-Papi!  
L’istinto paterno di Shu gli fa voltare sguardo e mento, e in un solo istante si libera della presa dei bagagli - che Mika prontamente recupera prima che si disperdano per tutto l’aeroporto - e gli occhiali da sole con cui ha protetto fino a quel momento i propri delicatissimi occhi. Perfino la sciarpa rosa firmata viene spostata in maniera barbara, affinché non cada addosso a quei visini così felici e rossi.  
L’uomo si inginocchia a terra e si lascia investire dall’impeto della sua prole, chiudendola poi a sé con un abbraccio che vorrebbe essere forte ma che è limitato dalla naturale quanto esigua forza di quel corpo secco.   
-Meraviglie del creato! Splendide creature! Immensi e inestimabili tesori di tutta la creazione concepita!  
Strofina le proprie guance contro le loro, finalmente davvero felice.  
-Miei!  
I suoi bambini ridono, un po’ perché Shu riesce sempre a meravigliarli con epiteti nuovi un po’ perché non riescono proprio ad abituarsi a quel tono così melodrammatico del genitore. E sono, poi, oltremodo felici di poter sentire la sua voce non attraverso un apparecchio elettronico e sentire il calore del suo corpo contro di sé.  
Di contro, Shu si scorda ogni problema per qualche istante, perché i suoi figli hanno questo magico potere sulla sua persona. Impiegano tutta la sua sensibilità, tutto il suo animo, e non ne lasciano neanche un pezzetto per il resto.  
Ansie, preoccupazioni, disastri a lavoro. Tutto sparito.  
Anche se, nel mentre bacia per la terza volta la fronte di Ryu e questo tenta in qualche modo di fermarlo perché ha cominciato a imbarazzarsi alquanto, riesce comunque a sentire il breve scambio tra la sua guardia del corpo e quell’altro infame dai capelli rossi, che parlottano tra di loro a breve distanza.   
-Com’è andato il viaggio?  
-Tutto bene! A un certo punto, si è stancato di parlare.  
-Oh.  
Potrebbe anche guardarli male, nel pieno del furore ormonale, ma suo figlio pretende ancora le sue attenzioni e ride appena, soffice come una palletta di cotone.  
-Papi Shu, mi fai il solletico…  
Lo bacia un’ultima volta, trattenendo il fiato per non solleticare più la delicata pelle del suo collo nudo, e quindi si allontana.  
-Scusami, mio meraviglioso.  
Si rimette in piedi lentamente, facendo leva con una mano sullo spigolo sporgente di una delle sue grandi valigie, lasciate lì incustodite.  
Quello sarebbe il momento in cui, finito di occuparsi della prole, l’omega si occuperebbe del marito, che invece rimane ben fermo al proprio posto in attesa di una reazione, di un segno, di qualsiasi cosa. Anche solo di un mezzo cenno.  
E non arriva proprio nulla, sa bene il perché.  
Così, anticipando una solita domanda che accompagna sempre quel genere di ritorni, i suoi bambini saltellano nello spazio che li divide, unendoli di nuovo in un condiviso sentimento caldo d’amore.  
-Papi Roro si è comportato bene mentre tu eri lontano!  
-Davvero? Non ha fatto niente di brutto?  
-No!  
-No! Lui è stato bravo!  
Shu, quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo al consorte, non è più così teso - appena appena più calmo e tranquillo, quantomeno disposto all’accondiscendenza. Per questo Kuro accenna un sorriso, con l’angolo destro della bocca, senza dire nulla.  
L’omega torna a guardare i propri pargoletti saltellanti ed entusiasti.  
-Bene. E anche voi siete stati bravi?  
I due si guardano, lei mostrando una timidezza congenita mentre lui ancora in imbarazzo per qualcosa che Shu non può sapere, forse qualche marachella che hanno deciso di tenere nascosta tutti assieme. Decide di spronarli a parlare, insistendo appena.  
-Allora?  
L’altro genitore, quello forte e nerboruto, si fa quindi avanti in loro soccorso.  
-Sono stati bravissimi, anche se tu non c’eri.  
D’altronde, anche se Shu insiste che non sia così e che Kuro menta ogni volta, persino quando lui va via per lavoro il mondo gira, il sole tramonta e sorge di nuovo, i suoi bambini assumono cibo regolarmente e senza eccessi in grassi e zuccheri, vanno a scuola e dormono il dovuto quantitativo di ore, finamai si lavano tre volte a settimana almeno e non vengono rapiti dagli alieni appena Kuro smette di guardarli.  
Sembra quasi che si meravigli di trovarli vivi ogni volta che torna dai propri viaggi, ma sanno tutti quanti che è solo scena, perché se li lascia nelle mani dell’alpha è perché è sicurissimo delle sue capacità genitoriali, e mai le metterebbe in dubbio.  
Shu finalmente si apre in un sorriso, che si accompagna a una proposta che scatena altri salti e altre urla gioiose, in mezzo all’aeroporto di Tokyo.   
-Allora bisogna premiarvi tutti! Chi ha voglia di un bel gelato?  
-Io! Io!

Uno per una mano, l’altra per l’altra mano: così Shu Itsuki si porta a spasso i propri pargoli, mentre i due altri uomini adulti trascinano a stento i suoi immensi bagagli e il cappotto iper costoso che Mika è terrorizzato a toccare persino perché minacciato non troppo velatamente a dovere nel caso drammatico del ritrovamento di una singola, sola minuscola pieghetta sulla sua immensa superficie.  
I bambini zampettano, contentissimi, con gli occhi vispi che si guardano attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa di buono da mangiare. I fast food no, l’omega è riuscito nell’incredibile intento di far loro associare a quella parola e al solo odore del fritto qualcosa di disgustoso - Kuro è rimasto al tempo talmente sbalordito di quel risultato che non ha mai osato andarvi contro, in nessun caso - i ristoranti no perché non è ora né del pranzo né della cena. Poi ecco che Ryu lo vede, grande e immenso e coloratissimo, dal suo punto di vista così tanto innocente. Saltella con più convinzione e ottenuta l’attenzione del genitore indica quell’enorme cono gelato in plastica che svolazza con fare aggraziato sopra un bel baretto posto tra molto vasi verdi e una coltre di graziose seggioline dai cuscini panna. Shu dona la sua amorevole e generosa approvazione semplicemente dirigendosi verso il luogo indicato, con grande gioia della prole.  
Una coppetta al cioccolato e nocciola per lui, un cono alla fragola per lei, con panna e praline croccanti. Shu prende una granita al limone mentre Kuro un piatto ricolmo di panna e frutta, con una base sottilissima di pasta dolce; Mika è così imbarazzante per quanto riguarda i dolci che Shu non è neanche intenzionato a riportare quanto riesce a ordinare unicamente per sé.  
Ma ovviamente lui non è l’unico che si tuffa sui dolci - anzi, per la precisione, l’unico che a quel tavolo non lo fa, una volta che il cameriere ha portato tutte le ordinazioni, è solamente Shu. Figli e non figli trangugiano bocconi di zucchero e grasso come se fossero in astinenza da mesi, e l’omega non si fa remore dal mostrarsi apprensivo verso le proprie creature.  
Quantomeno evita che il proprio figlio minore si affoghi dentro la ciotolina del gelato, immergendovi dentro tutta la faccia.  
-Non mangiare troppo in fretta, Ryu. Ti farai male al pancino.  
Spinge la mano contro il suo piccolo petto, cercando così di rallentare il suo impeto. Lui gli sorrise e gioca un po’ con la paletta del gelato, cercando di incastrarla nella cavità tra i dentini da latte che spiccano ancora gloriosi sulle sue gengive. È davvero il bambino più bello del mondo, anche se lercio di cioccolato.  
L’istinto paterno di Shu poi gli fa voltare di scatto lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per salvare il vestitino graziosissimo di sua figlia; raccoglie al volo, con un tovagliolino di carta, la goccia alla fragola che si è buttata dalla punta della cialda del cono, per poi piegare quello e passarlo sulla sua bocca sporca.  
-E tu Megu, non mangiare così. Ti sbrodoli tutta! Santo cielo, vado via io e dimenticate le buone maniere!  
Le prende il cono dalle mani, per circondarlo con almeno tre fazzolettini puliti e quindi proteggere le sue bellissime ditina da tutto quel gelato sciolto, caso mai ne fosse ancora rimasto sopra il cono e non sulle sue mani.  
-Tieni, prendilo così…  
Attende qualche secondo di stasi prima di considerare entrambi i suoi figli fuori pericolo. Quindi, con l’animo rassicurato, può dedicare le proprie attenzioni ad altro.  
-Anche tu! Guardati!  
Il diretto interessato quasi sobbalza, con la bocca ancora piena di panna - allarga così tanto gli occhi che, per una volta, sembrano assumere grandezza normale, umana, e non quella di un orso selvaggio.  
-Cos’ho che non va’?  
Shu non attende che Kuro reagisca alle sue parole, né che si muova per abbassare la forchetta e il coltello con i quali sta mangiando la propria crepes. Sporgendosi oltre la propria sedia, porta le mani ai suoi vestiti, tutto contrariato dal disordine in cui li trova.  
-Il colletto! E la giacca! Sembra che sia stato tu a farti un viaggio di tredici ore, non io!  
La realtà è che non è assolutamente vero che Kuro si è presentato ai suoi occhi in disordine - non è così stupido né masochista. Soltanto, a Shu serve serve un pretesto per sfiorare in pubblico il suo corpo, perché sebbene sia quel genere di persona che riesce a rilassarsi unicamente al chiuso di una camera buia, con il proprio partner, in questo preciso momento il bisogno di lui è così forte che non riesce proprio a trattenersi. Così, dopo aver ripiegato il colletto nella sua camicia nell’esatto modo in cui era prima, alza lo sguardo e trova disordinati ben due fili rossi, così sbotta senza alcuna remora.  
-E anche i capelli! Come pensi che possano pensare i tuoi figli di te se ti fai vedere conciato a questa maniera?  
Intanto i suoi figli ridono, prendendo il tutto come un grande gioco - per fortuna di tutti, perché sarebbe ben difficile spiegar loro come mai l’omega è così di malumore e toccaccia proprio tutti.  
Mika, altra fortuna capitata per caso su questa terra per Shu, capisce anche cose che l’omega stesso non è in grado di razionalizzare, e finita in fretta la propria quantità esorbitante di dolciume prende da parte i due bambini e sussurra alle loro orecchie dopo averli attirati a sé per dire loro un grandissimo segreto.  
-Meme-chan, Ryu-chan! Venite con Mika-chan a giocare? A chi fa la costruzione più alta!  
E indica una zona riservata ai giochi per i più piccini poco distante da lì, circondata da un fiumiciattolo di acqua pulitissima e piena di colori davvero inquietanti. La prole di Itsuki ne è attratta come le api al miele, d’altra parte, e non si lascia ripetere l’offerta mezza volta in più, tanto che Shu non ha neppure tempo di chiedere a uno dei due dove mai siano diretti con così tanta gioia.  
Fa per alzarsi dal proprio posto e inseguirli, desideroso di vederli giocare e visionare attentamente ogni singolo loro movimento, ma qualcosa nello sguardo e nel sorriso di Mika lo ferma sul posto. O forse, anche, la mano di Kuro che gli prende la sua, proprio sul bracciolo della sedia. Così, dopo un piccolo sospiro e dopo aver visto anche la schiena di Ryu sparire dietro una cunetta di plastica verdastra, Shu torna a guardare il proprio consorte - e lentamente ritira la mano, che c’è gente, metti caso che li pensino sposati con dei figli, o anche solo in intimità.  
Kuro non si lamenta, d'altra parte, già solo apprezzando la sua presenza.   
-Anche io sono contento di vederti.  
Shu emette un secondo sospiro, decisamente teatrale, decisamente profondo.  
-Mi aspettavo un’accoglienza diversa.  
-Per esempio?  
-I miei bambini festanti, un corteo con parata, tu nel mezzo che reggevi una teca di buone dimensioni con dentro la testa del medico che noi abbiamo pagato per farti una vasectomia.  
Sottolinea poi la sentenza con un gesto della mano, che mima tutto quello che pian piano pronuncia. Lo dice in maniera così tanto improvvisa che Kuro non riesce a trattenere delle risate spontanee, piegandosi tutto in avanti.  
Shu lo osserva senza fare la minima piega, anzi.  
-Lo so che ti fa ridere la mia serietà, ma ci tengo a ribadire che non sto scherzando.  
L’alpha si ricompone piano, adagiando le posate che ancora tiene in una mano sul tavolo. Non c’è bisogno che sposti il piattino ormai vuoto, perché tra lui e Shu ci sia comunicazione diretta - e perché l’omega veda, alla fine, il suo sguardo scurirsi.  
-Mi dispiace…  
-Per cosa?  
-Per non essere stato con te quando lo hai scoperto.  
Certo, ovviamente. Da Kuro non può certo aspettarsi che tergiversi, o che non risponda alla sua richiesta di aiuto: avrebbe potuto aspettare di tornare a casa, tra calde mura domestiche, e ignorare il bisogno così stringente che Shu ha comunicato nel cercare un contatto con lui. No, l’alpha va dritto al punto e non mostra né riguardo né paura per questo, e riesce a farlo con una velocità e una decisione talmente tanto rassicuranti. Certo Shu lo apprezza, specialmente da quando ha imparato a reagire con più sincerità e più immediatezza di quanto non facesse da giovane.  
Dopotutto, suo marito sta mostrando una certa premura nei suoi confronti: il minimo che può fare è esserne almeno riconoscente - alla sua maniera, questo è certo.  
-Non avresti potuto certo cambiare i fatti! A che saresti servito? La situazione non sarebbe mutata in alcun modo!  
-Beh, potevi sfogarti con me invece che seviziare Kagehira.  
Shu fa una faccia strana, notando un particolare che fa sorridere con un certo orgoglio l’interlocutore.  
-Sono ammaliato dal fatto che hai usato un termine del genere.  
-Mi sono preparato in anticipo, questa volta.  
Ma a parte battute che smorzano appena la tensione e la pesantezza della questione, Kuro torna sul punto che gli interessa. E forse non lo fa apposta o forse sì, ma proprio in quel momento guarda il ventre del suo adorato e prezioso omega.  
-Quello è anche figlio mio. E tu sei mio marito.  
Shu è colpito dall’insieme di queste cose, e abbassa lo sguardo. Questo semplice gesto, così tanto particolare e così tanto significativo, colpisce molto l’altro che non esita a comunicarglielo.  
-Non ti avevo mai visto tanto turbato.  
Un sussurro che sembra quasi acre esce dalla bocca sottile dell’uomo dai capelli rosa. Involontariamente, con ogni probabilità, o solo l’estremo gesto di una persona in crisi da ben quattro giorni.  
-Tu hai già deciso che questo bambino nascerà.  
Lo sguardo di Kuro si scurisce ancora, un poco ferito da quell’insinuazione cattiva.  
-No, non è vero. Non ho deciso proprio niente per questo bambino. Volevo parlarne con te.  
-Cosa ci sarebbe da dire?  
L’alpha fa una pausa significativa, perché Shu intenda fino in fondo quanta serietà ci sia in quello che dice.  
-Lo desideri?  
E pare davvero che sia l’unica cosa realmente importante. L’unica che possa fare la differenza, in quella situazione così tanto delicata.  
Shu di nuovo si rivolge a lui direttamente, con la risposta a cui è arrivato in quei giorni così lontani da lui.  
-Non lo so.   
Kuro non lo ferma proprio mentre si libera di ogni fardello, pezzo a pezzo. Aprendosi a lui, in tutta la sua irritazione e in tutta la sua necessità: non scappa.  
-Ho desiderato Megu e Ryu con tutto il mio cuore, e tu lo sai. Li ho amati ancora prima della loro stessa esistenza, ma con questo è diverso. Questo è capitato, è successo contro il nostro volere. Avevamo deciso che non ci sarebbe stato nessun tre, e invece ora c’è un tre!  
Poi, com’è logico e naturale nel genoma stesso della casata Itsuki, i pensieri di Shu compiono mille e più capriole in aria e arrivano a conclusioni ansiogene che Kuro frena immediatamente, prima che subentri la spirale del vero orrore.  
-Magari sono anche due gemelli…  
-Ora non esagerare.  
-Mia sorella ha avuto dei gemelli! È nella mia genetica! Potrei avere un parto gemellare! Sarebbero addirittura quattro!  
-Shu!  
Gli prende la mano, facendolo sobbalzare sulla sedia come una dama oltraggiata. Ma almeno, può vedere i suoi occhi, così accesi e amorevoli, e tanto vicini a lui.  
-Calmati. Sono qui.  
E gli basta, davvero, percepirlo. Un po’ perché la sua aria e il suo melodramma vengono inalati alla stessa velocità con cui vengono enalati, un po’ perché è Kuro che gli sta parlando e non uno scemo qualsiasi - solo a Mika è concesso un privilegio simile, che non lo eguaglia per efficienza ma riesce a mettere toppe sulla sua emotività burrascosa in un modo tale da renderlo più saldo.  
Stringe appena la sua mano, con dita timide.  
-Lo so, non dubiterei mai di questo. Noi siamo destinati, non me lo dimenticherò mai.  
Prima che Kuro accenni un mezzo sorriso, continua la propria confessione, e finalmente si rivela completamente.  
-Ma come potrò guardare in faccia questo bambino e dirgli che è stato uno sbaglio, un imprevisto? Con quale animo potrò portarmi dentro per sempre questo pensiero? E la differenza che c’è tra lui e i fratelli!  
-Questo è quello che ti tormenta?  
-Ti pare poco?  
Qualche secondo: Kuro lo guarda in viso, considera tutto ciò che di lui sa e di lui conosce, certi suoi pensieri e la serietà con cui prende l’amore per le persone care.  
Tutto questo ha un unico responso.  
-No, decisamente no. Capisco i tuoi sentimenti. Ma è qualcosa che il tuo amore può superare. Se davvero vuoi questo bambino, non ci sarà niente che diminuirà l’amore che provi per lui. Neanche questi dettagli inutili.  
Stringe ancora e si permette una piccola battuta, alla fine di tutto quel discorso serissimo, mentre lo sguardo dell’omega brilla.  
-Sai, se fosse possibile, lo partorirei io volentieri. Così da levarti il pensiero.  
L’espressione di Shu si acciglia all’improvviso, perché davvero non comprende l’intento scherzoso di quelle parole.  
-Non dire assurdità! Quello è proprio il meno!  
-Davvero? Tutto quel sangue, quelle urla, quel dolore?  
-Il meno, ti dico!  
Kuro trattiene le risate con cui vorrebbe pronunciarsi, per non offenderlo.  
E lo vede volgere lo sguardo, alla ricerca dei suoi bambini. Alla ricerca di un’altra rassicurazione emotiva e fisica, necessaria per lui in quel momento di fragilità.  
Una volta che si è imparato a non stare più soli, è difficile rinunciare a quella ricchezza.  
Kuro entra a fare parte di quel senso di sicurezza con prepotenza, reclamando il proprio posto al fianco di lui, com’è giusto che sia.  
La sua roccia, la sua colonna.  
-Io ci sono. I soldi anche. Una casa, una famiglia, degli amici. Possiamo aiutare la salute, se questo ti preoccupa, ma anche i medici hanno sempre detto che la gravidanza di Ryu è stata un’eccezione, e le eccezioni non capitano mai due volte.  
Borbotta, assecondando un pensiero insolito che lo porta a fare una considerazione non troppo piacevole.  
-Cioè, sennò sarebbe davvero strano…  
Quella volta è il turno di Shu di sorridere, per prenderlo in giro. In una certa maniera tenera, forse.  
-Per fortuna ci sei tu a consolarmi, Roro.  
Kuro non reagisce benissimo a quel nome, detto in quel tono - di norma lo adorerebbe, ma lui non è stupido come Shu, intende benissimo lo scherno.  
-Anche tu mi chiami così, ora?  
Però, per Shu è davvero una fortuna che ci sia lui, perché era tutto ciò che gli serviva.  
Il suo cuore si rilassa, l’animo viene appagato. Sospira e chiude gli occhi, percependo unicamente la sua presenza nel proprio campo d’azione.  
Non avrebbe avuto alcun dubbio riguardo cosa fare, se Kuro fosse stato al suo fianco fin dal principio. Si è lasciato prendere dal panico, dalla stessa esagerazione con cui vive ogni singolo sentimento, e questo lo capisce solo in quel momento, dalla sorpresa dell’inaspettato e da una lontananza che in pochissime altre occasioni ha trovato così mortificante e deabilitante. Non è certo qualcosa di cui andare fieri, ma non prova ormai più vergogna a comprendere quanta forza ci sia nel legame che lo unisce al suo alpha.  
Da solo si regge; con lui, risplende. Ed è tutto così naturalmente perfetto.  
Quel bambino, lo reggeranno quattro mani.  
Così, sorride dolce. Finalmente, intrecciando le dita con quelle di lui.  
-Ti piace il nome Shigeru?


End file.
